The speed force return
by spitfyre1
Summary: Just a one shot trying to get back into writing, Barry returns from the speed force, but Iris is in for a surprise when she decides she can force her way to the top of Barry's life


**So, everything is the same as cannon, EXCEPT the death of Barry's dad. I absolutely hated that, in this story he didnt get out of jail Until after Savitar.**

**I dont own the flash**

Iris was pissed, after seeing the newspaper from the future she had discretely began manipulating her childhood friend. Nobody knew but her that she was also a meta human, the ability to alter other peoples feelings came in handy after she had found out that Barry was the flash, so she began to attract the hero to her. However, after his future self, Savitar, had gone insane after her death, probably from the lack of control she had on him. Well Barry left the world to stabilize the speed force, she had settled that she would never get the hero then and there, both Cisco and Caitlyn gave her dirty looks whenever she said he would never come back. Now she was yelling at the two for going behind her back and try to get him back, she was naturally the leader of the group, who better than her fiancé, even if she couldnt feel the connection to her powers anymore. She had gotten the feeling that Caitlyn was hiding something as well, she couldnt figure it out though, she had broke into her apartment only to find she didnt live there anymore.

Henry Walked in and sighed, "Iris, they had to do something, frankly I'm glad someone hasn't given up on him." That shut her up, she couldn't turn her future father in law away from her. She just huffed and walked out Henry turned to Caitlyn, "so. What's really going on?"

The beauty paled and stuttered out, "I don't know what your talking about."

Henry laughed, "I may have spent a vast majority of his life in prison Cait, but the look he gave you before he left...not even looking to his fiancè means something, not many people know my son better than me."

Cisco jumped in there,"I thought I was seeing stuff back then. Plus theres the fact that you have made almost every single precaution that I dont touch you."

Cait sighed, "very well. Is Iris still in the building?"

Running a diagnosis program Cisco shook his head, "facial recognition just picked her up at Big Belly Burger."

Caitlyn nodded and stood, "follow me." Both Henry and Cisco followed her down to a room Cisco knew well. The doors slid open and revealed the time vault, "Giddeon."

A transparent head appeared, "hello Doctor Allen."

Henry blinked, "you know me?"

Giddeon turned, "Henry Allen, beat doctor known to the city, cracked the Genome that allows humans to detect Meta humans, in a way, my grandfather."

Henry blinked, "who were you referring to Doctor Allen then?"

Caitlyn Allen, aka Killer frost, husband to Barry Allen, in essence my mother. She helped create me."

Caitlyn cleared her throat, "how is she Giddeon?"

A screen appeared revealing a baby girl snoozing, "she is very well, Doctor. I predict in an hour or so you may have to feed her."

Henry froze, "that girl...looks exactly like..."

"Nora. Yes..."

Cisco's eyes widened, "how...that week we thought he was still in the speed force against Zoom..."

Cait nodded, "yes, Barry Allen came to me when the entity known as Zoom was issuing a race challenge to him." Giddeon said, "he asked me why I was still here, the timeline changed when Henry Allen survived through that incident." Henry's eyes widened, " he asked why and I told him that because his father never died he didnt fall under the complete control of the woman he was to marry."

"Control?" Cisco asked.

"Vibe, Killer frost and Flash aren't the only meta humans coming through the building."

They were stunned but put that aside when Caitlyn spoke up, "that's when Barry came to me. He said he was developing feelings for me that never even existed anymore. Long story short...my daughter was born not long before Barry had to go to the speed force. He held her once before he left."

"Then why is he marrying Iris?" Henry spoke up.

Caitlyn sighed, "after Zoom Barry slowly started changing."

Giddeon spoke. "Her powers began to affect him slowly."

"At first he said he was planning on marrying me...then the next thing I know, hes obsessing with Iris being killed by Savitar and ended up proposing to her. After that, well he began to act colder to me, he was still a friend...but I didn't see any affection in his eyes anymore for me."

Giddeon faded as Joe walked in, "hey, we've got a problem."

"What's up Joe?" Cisco asked.

"It's Barry. He's back. But he is talking all kinds of gibberish."

00000000

Entering into the police station the three gasped Barry was there, unshaven and drawing strang symbols onto the walls, "Barry?"

Barry turned, "im just not sure im like you Oliver."

"Barry, are you ok?"

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger, but that's not true."

The group gathered him up and brought Barry back to Star labs, he seemed to he out of control though so they stuck him in a cell down in the particles excellorator. Iris was constantly down in there talking to him but Barry was just speaking gibberish.

Joe came down and began go shave Barry, however after he finished Barry looked up to Joe, "the liar, and buyer offers herself to the bot to get the lightning back. The frost and the vibe save the girl." Joe blinked and sealed his sons cell again.

A few hours later Joe watched as Iris gave herself up to the samurai, "the Liar and Buyer gives her self up to the robot." He mumbled and speed his way to Star labs.

"Barry! The samurai took Iris. If you dont save her she is going to die."

Barry looked to Joe, "Nora shouldnt be here."

Joe banged on the glass, "please Barry, Iris is going to die, she gave herself up just like you said. If you dont stop this whoever the girl is, she will be introuble." Joe watched as mentioned the girl in what he said brought back a light to his eyes. With a bang he burst from the cell and Joe dashed up.

He made it just in time for Cisco to smile widely at the naked statue, "were back baby!"

00000000

Iris was frantic, Barry hadn't come for her like she thought, but when the samurai broke into an apartment not far from Star labs and took a baby girl from the crib she saw it. The lightning, "he's come for me."

0000000000

The four in star labs, 5 after Wally showed up, stared in awe at the speed Barry was going "hes never gone this fast."

"His vitals are all fine. For him that is."

00000000

Sliding under the windmill that the samurai cut down Barry began running up the next one and almost in slow motion he kicked the samurai in the head and grabbed his Daughter, then swinging around he brought up Iris to his back and ran down the windmill.

Iris's smile was face splitting, "Barry, you came back to me."

Barry didnt show any sign of hearing Iris, "hello Nora. Daddy's back."

Iris froze, her smile fading as the Baby's eyes opened revealing the same shade of green as Barry. The baby smiled and gurgled, chewing on her fist. "Barry?" She put a little of her power into her voice, but a wall of power was blocking off her influence.

"Come on Iris, let's get back to Joe." He flashed both girls into star labs, little Nora giggling the entire time.

"Iris! Are you ok?" Joe ran up to his daughter.

"I'm fine dad. But I want to know how Barry has a daughter with someone other than his fiancè." She glared at him.

Barry shrugged, "sorry Iris. I dont know what i was thinking proposing to you...we've been like brother and sister since kids, it must've been a result of the stress of Savitar killing you."

Iris was shaking, "so your just gonna break our engagement?!"

Barry sighed, "I'm sorry Iris. I need to do what's best for my daughter." She just threw her ring and stomped out of the room.

Joe sighed and hugged Barry, "glad to see your back to being yourself son. I've got to go see how she is doing. Come by in a few hours and well celebrate your return."

0000000

With the exception of Iris who was sulking in the corner everyone was smiling happily celebrating the return of Barry, Caitlyn and Barry were sitting closer to one another than usual, Henry smiled as the two parents looked down at the little girl who was swatting at the toys she had laying around her, at least until she looked at him and Joe and smiled widely raising her hands up in q clear gesture of pick me up.

Henry smiled and picked the little girl up, "wait till I tell you of stories of your grandma, you were named after her after all."

A dark skinned girl was watching in confusion as she saw her father with another woman and her grandfather alive, "what's going on Giddeon?"

The transparent head showed, "time seems to have change here. This timeline no longer has you being born from Iris and Barry, but Barry and Caitlyn."

Nora sighed, "then I cant do anything here, I'll try to get to my true parents." In a flash of light she was gone.

**end**

**A/N**

**Now this was just an attempt at getting back into writing. Hopefully I can get some updates with my full stories soon. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
